Their Cherished Surprise
by SigmaStar79
Summary: Rose discovers she pregnant. Now she just has to tell the Doctor!


Their Cherished Surprise

By: SigmaStar79, written for Amberfocus

AN: This wasn't Beta'd, so I apologize for anything misspelled. Hope you feel better soon girl :D

Rose was beyond shocked. How was she going to explain this to the Doctor? She could just hear him complaining now about this, how it was too domestic, and he didn't want to deal with a hormonal emotional ape while trying to fly his magnificent ship. She really wasn't even sure how to go about telling him. HE said that they couldn't get pregnant, they weren't biologically compatible, yet here she sat in her bathroom, surrounded by 16 different tests, all saying the same thing. Rose Tyler was pregnant and now she had to tell the father.

Rose was starting to enter the control room when she could hear the Doctor and Jack yelling at each other. She really didn't like eavesdropping on them, but it was funny how the two men could fight over the silliest things sometimes. They were like little children, brothers, fighting over who mum loves best. She wasn't expecting to hear what she heard though.

"I'm telling you something is wrong with Rose Doc, she's been acting funny lately"

"Rose is fine; I would know if something was wrong Captain, she is 'My Rose' after all"

Jack made some sort of disbelieving grunt and snort before responsding;

"Well, I know women doc, and I'm telling you, something is wrong with Rose. Did you see her face when we stopped off at Cardiff and she said she needed 'Girl Things' then ran out the door like she had a demon nipping at her heels? "

The Doctor had to admit Jack was right. The TARDIS provided most of everything they needed on board, and his psychic credit card and paper took care of the rest. He just didn't want to admit it to Jack. Whatever was wrong with Rose, she would tell him when she was ready. She was having a hard enough time after the deal at Satellite 5 when she went and turned herself into the BAD WOLF to save him. It hadn't been that long before that happened that they had finally become lovers, thanks to the meddling of his ship and Captain Jack, not that he would admit it. She probably just needed some space from the craziness for a bit. His Rose was fine.

Jack knew something was wrong with Rose. She had been acting funny for about a week now, and he couldn't get it through the Doctor's head that there was something wrong. He knew when he had the chance, he was going to have to pull Rose aside and talk to her. She was like his little sister, and if something was bothering her and she hadn't told The Doctor about it, he knew it had to be something serious. He just needed to get her in the mood to talk, and he knew how to do that. That was what he loved about Rose, Get some good Chocolate and some trashy magazines, and Rose was would open up just like she used to do on earth.

Rose knew she had been found out, Jack knew her all to well. Not that the Doctor didn't know her, but Jack was more adapt to picking up emotional problems than the Doctor was. She loved him, but the Doctor could be thick sometimes when it came to matters of the heart. He wore his Leather jacket just as it was his armor. As she walked back towards her room, she started thinking about what this new baby would bring. She started thinking about how funny it actually was to imagine herself sitting on the floor of her room, hands against the wall, talking to the TARDIS about Baby furniture. Would she have a girl or a boy? What would the Doctor prefer to have? She walked into her room and laid on her bed, placing a hand on her stomach and started think about what their baby would look like. She knew without a doubt she wanted him or her to have his gorgeous Blue eyes, and his smile. Her natural her color was like his hair color, so that was a given. She wanted it to have her nose though if it was a girl though and her ears as well. Not that she didn't love The Doctor's ears, she just want her daughter to inherit them.

Jack had collected his props after the Doctor kicked him out of the Control Room and went to find Rose. He found her in her room, lying on her bed, with a hand on her stomach and a huge grin on her face. It didn't take a genius to notice that the TARDIS had changed her usually white ceiling into a star chart and it also didn't take a scientist to figure out why Rose had been acting funny either. With his biggest smile, he made Rose jump when he asked;

"So, How long have you known that you were 'up the duff', as they say?"

Rose jumped up surprised at Jack's intrusion, and took one look at his face and knew she couldn't lie to him.

"Early this Morning right after I woke up, that was when I took the tests. Just don't know how I'm going to tell the Doctor?"

Jack got the smile on his face that he got when you knew he was up to something.

"I've got a idea, and I promise, it will be as the Doctor says; Fantastic"

The Doctor knew something was up. He had been working under the console for about three hours and not once was he interrupted by Jack or Rose. He got up and was wiping his hands off and an old rag when the TARDIS gave off an amused chime. The Doctor looked surprised for the moment then asked;

"What's so funny?"

The TARDIS just gave the same twinkling chime that meant laughter and started to brighten her lights towards the hallway.

"Ah, you got something to show me do ya?"

The lights brightened and the Doctor gave a slight chuckle. His old girl could be so childlike sometimes. As he started following the lights, he noticed, little symbols on the walls. Picture graphs of words in Gallfriyian that meant Happiness, Joy, Rebirth, Fatherhood, and his family Symbol. It confused the Doctor on why the TARDIS would be doing such a thing when he came upon Jack standing in the middle of the hallway, in a crisp white shirt, his trademark trench coat cleaned and what looked like brand new blue jeans. His shoes were polished and in his hands, he held a bouquet of Red, light pink and white roses. As Jack handed the Doctor the roses and said with a wink;

"Give these to Rose when you reach your destination. You will understand why when you walk inside. Just remember she is as nervous as you are going to feel. Love her Doctor and cherish everything."

Confused but curious, the Doctor, took the roses and proceeded down the hallway until he reached a new door he had never seen before. It was a Dark Cherry Wood, with the Gallfriyian symbols for Love, Hope, Cherish, and Future inside of a crest like shield. Above that, there were two silver trees that were the symbol for his family's home with a rose bush blooming in between them. Now the Doctor was anxious. He just stood staring at the door for awhile. He knew Rose was behind this particular door, but he was also afraid of why the TARDIS had made the door to look the way it did. His hands shook as he traced his fingers along the cravings, remembering what each one meant in his native tongue. As he reached the door handle, he mentally shook himself and opened the door. What he saw took his breath away.

After confiding all her hopes and fears into Jack, Rose realized why she liked Jack so much. They thought a lot alike. They had asked the TARDIS about making a Baby's room inside of her own and instead, the TARDIS made a separate room adjoined to Rose's room with an open doorway so Rose could get to the Baby easily after birth. Rose and Jack had pulled out Rose's Laptop that the Doctor had got for Rose and they quickly picked out the perfect Baby's room from ideas on the web. The walls were Blue and White, with yellow trim. The crib was a dark cherry wood with a white and blue crib bumper with Blue stars. The bedding matched the bumper and had a diaper stacker, toy bag, and pillow to match. Next to the Crib was a small Dark table with a matching lamp and a blue and white blue. A widow with matching curtains and valance showed the vortex zooming by. The ceiling showed the star chart for both earth and where the Doctor's planet once orbited. On the other side of the room, was the changing table, baby swing, trash can and a matching dresser. The changing table was already stocked up and ready to go. A Blue and Yellow rocking chair stood in the corner. Rose loved it and sent Jack out to bring the Doctor.

After leaving the room, Jack found the Roses and picked them up. He didn't need to ask where they came from; he knew it was the TARDIS's doing. Patting the wall and after passing on a thought, went to change quickly and stood waiting for the Doctor. Jack knew the TARDIS was getting the Doctor and he couldn't wait to see his face when he realized Rose was having the Doctor's baby. Seeing the Doctor come around the corner, Jack couldn't help but smile. He handed the Doctor the roses and told him what to do with them. He could see the Doctor was confused but said no more. He just quietly followed the doctor to the new little time lord's room and prayed this didn't blow up in everyone's face.

The Doctor couldn't believe his eyes. Adjoined to Rose's room, was a complete nursery. He noticed the fake window and the ceiling almost right away, but the most beautiful thing he noticed was Rose sitting in the Rocking chair with a hand on her still flat stomach and a smile on her face. He numbly stumbled into the room not knowing what to think. Then he remembers the roses.

"Here, these are for you Rose"

Rose just smiled and took the beautiful Roses, and laid them aside. She then took the Doctor's hand and laid in it a small silver box. When the Doctor opened it, he saw a positive pregnancy test inside. The Doctor instantly knew what everything meant suddenly. The roses, Jack's knowing smile, the door and all the symbols, and of course the Room itself. He looked at Rose and finally found the strength to form words.

"We're Pregnant"

"Yes Doctor"

Rose was nervous at first and when he didn't say anything, all of her fears came back. Then she saw his blue eyes light up and his massive smile brighten up his face. He grabbed Rose and swung her around, laughing and crying at the same time. When he put her down, he fell to his knees and placed his head against her stomach, crying silent tears and whispering something over and over that Rose couldn't understand. When she asked him to repeat himself, the Doctor looked up and responded;

"I'm no longer alone; you have saved me again Rose"

Rose smiled a gentle smile and told the Doctor;

"You will never be alone again my doctor, I love you and I'm never going to leave you. I told you that after the silithen, you're stuck with me now"

The Doctor just laughed and as he stood up, he kissed Rose with all the love and passion he held within him. Rose Tyler had saved him again, not only from himself, but from the despair he had felt since the Time War. She healed him, she made him whole, and he loved his beautiful ape more than anyone would ever know because of it. Now she was giving him another reason to live. A baby, he didn't know how it was possible, but as he touched her stomach, he saw the baby's timeline and knew that the babies would take after him in DNA.

Wait a minute. Babies? As in Plural?

The Doctor fell to his knees and again, placed both hands on either side on Rose's stomach. It at first shocked Rose and she and Jack thought the Doctor had finally lost it. Jack ran over to try and help the Doctor up, but he just pushed him away and continued to concentrate on rose's stomach. After a bit he stood up and looked around the room. He then laughed. Rose and Jack looked at him as if he had finally cracked.

"Doctor, what is going on? "Asked Rose, starting to get mildly scared something was wrong with the baby.

The doctor turned to look at the confused and concern looks on Rose and Jack's faces and laughed, stately simply;

"We are going to need another crib Rose. We are having twins"

At this statement Rose Tyler did something no one had ever seen her do before. Her mouth dropped and she promptly fainted.

* NINE MONTHS LATER *

Rose was exhausted, but she finally did it. Her precious twins had been born. Thinking back at the last Nine months, Rose could actually laugh at it now. When they had returned back to Rose's time, Rose and the Doctor had promptly sat Jackie down and told her she was going to be a grandmother. Thank god Jack was there, or the Doctor would have been sprouting more than just a sore cheek. The first time Jackie had slapped him, this time she had punched him, and hard. After hiding in the TARDIS inside the TARDIS with Jack and the Doctor for 2 months, Jackie had finally calmed down and accepted that Rose and the Doctor loved each other and were going to be having a baby. When they had informed her Rose was having twins, Jackie had to sit down. It took them a month to get her to come inside the TARDIS and look at the nursery, that now held two cribs, and Jackie swooned and that was it. The TARDIS was moved inside Rose's old bed room. Jackie got rid of Rose's old bed and made a parking area for the TARDIS.

Jackie had helped Rose from the moment she accepted the fact she was going to be a grandmother. She helped Rose deal with all the emotional upheaval and food cravings. She helped the Doctor understand how to handle Rose in her condition, and she had even helped with the baby clothes. Towards the end of the Pregnancy, Jackie helped Rose since the Doctor still had to save the universe with Jack, by staying inside the TARDIS. The Doctor had expected Rose to have the full 13 months of pregnancy that his people had, but she didn't. Instead the babies grew faster than usual and conformed to a gallieryian growth to a human timeline. The Doctor was always running tests and ultrasounds. He just wanted everything perfect and all three of them healthily, which was something him and Jackie agreed with.

But it was all worth it in the End, as Rose laid in the special infirmary bed the TARDIS had made up for her inside what was now her and the Doctor's Bedroom. The nursery was still adjoined to it, which was perfect. Her labor had been a horrendous 18 hours long. Their daughter, Nova Jacqueline Tyler, was born first, and then her brother, Theta Alan Tyler; followed her fifteen minutes later. Two bassinets had been placed by the bed, and as Jackie and Jack cooed over the babies, the Doctor and Rose were watching from the bed. Later on after all the commotion ended and Jack and Jackie had turned in for the night, Rose woke to see the Doctor staring at the twins as they slept. She placed her hand on his shoulder, making the almighty Tome Lord about jump out of his skin, and asked him was everything ok. He smiled at her and responded;

"I'm fantastic, absouallty fantastic Rose. Just can't believe this daft old face made such beautiful babies. Must have got their looks from their mum"

Rose smacked his arm and he chuckled slightly. Rose then cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

"I love your face, I love your smile, and I love everything about you, even your nose and ears, because they are a part of you Doctor. I love you and I can see a lot of you in our children"

Rose went to kiss him again and he pulled away and laughed softly while saying;

"Watch out my beautiful lil ape, this is how we made the two miracles that are sound asleep right now"

Rose just quietly laughed and hugged the Doctor. She knew she was were she belonged, and knew if the TARDIS had been right when she made the Twin's Nursery, that those two wouldn't be the only two children she would bestow upon the Doctor.


End file.
